wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT TakeOver: WarGames 2019
NXT TakeOver: WarGames (2019) was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their NXT brand. It took place on November 23, 2019 at the Allstate Arena in the Chicago suburb of Rosemont, Illinois. It was the third event under the WarGames chronology, and the first to have a women's WarGames match, as well as the first to have two WarGames matches on the same night. Event summary Women’s WarGames Match After overcoming a shocking betrayal and a significant numbers disadvantage, Rhea Ripley has left no doubt that Shayna Baszler has been put on notice. Ripley pinned the NXT Women’s Champion after crushing her with the Riptide through the seat of two steel chairs, claiming victory for her team in the first-ever Women’s WarGames Match. Hope was seemingly nowhere to be found for Team Ripley just moments earlier with Ripley and Candice LeRae caught in a 4-on-2 disadvantage, which was caused by Dakota Kai, who committed a heinous backstabbing after subbing in as a last-minute injury replacement for Mia Yim on Team Ripley. Kai failed to convince Ripley earlier this month that she was worthy of joining her team after a defeat at the hands of Baszler, but The Nightmare had little choice to give the nod to The Captain of Team Kick minutes before bell time when Yim was found left lying after an apparent backstage attack. When it was time for Kai to join the fray as the third entrant for Team Ripley, Kai stunned the capacity Chicago crowd — not to mention every competitor in the match. Instead of heading to the ring, Kai savagely attacked partner and longtime friend Tegan Nox in their team’s shark cage with no remorse. Ripley could do little but watch in shock from the ring as Kai repeatedly slammed the steel door against Nox’s surgically repaired knee, even ripping off the supportive brace. That allowed Baszler to enter what was seemingly a fish-in-a-barrel situation as the match’s final contestant. Teaming with Io Shirai, Bianca Belair and NXT UK Women's Champion Kay Lee Ray, The Queen of Spades made use of their advantage to pummel Ripley and LeRae. Hope seemed to be dwindling for Ripley and LeRae, especially when Shirai soared from the top of the WarGames structure through the Chicago sky to take out LeRae and Belair with an awe-inspiring moonsault. However, Baszler introduced a pair of handcuffs to the match, and her decision to do so led to her demise. After Ripley swung a garbage can with all of her might to swat an airborne Ray to the canvas, Baszler caught her adversary in the Kirifuda Clutch. Ripley seemed to have little choice left but to submit until she applied one cuff to Baszler and the other to herself. Craftily using them to wriggle herself free, Ripley dodged a kick from Baszler and planted her with the Riptide atop the steel chairs before covering her for the three-count. Somehow weathering a mutiny and overcoming unforeseeable adversity, Ripley stood tall with LeRae, perhaps definitively making herself the top contender for Baszler’s title. Results * WarGames match: Team Ripley (Rhea Ripley, Candice LeRae, Dakota Kai and Tegan Nox)1 defeated Team Baszler (Shayna Baszler, Io Shirai, Bianca Belair, and Kay Lee Ray) # ^''' Mia Yim was originally meant to be in the match but was attacked backstage. Dakota Kai and Tegan Nox did not take part in the match after Kai attacked Nox, resulting in Nox being taken out of the match and Kai being forced to leave ringside. However, both Kai and Nox were announced as winners. It ended up being a 2 on 4 war games match due to this outcome. Other on-screen talent * '''Commentator: Beth Phoenix * Ring announcer: Alicia Taylor * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso Image gallery 022_NXT_11232019rf_0492--04a0a29d09ec8b6b891b5f2be9aa0ee4.jpg 023_NXT_11232019rf_0527--8f6192a123c1a9a72b9481e156b373e5.jpg 024_NXT_11232019rf_0826--be41b8b78fa231f0af919a58a988d439.jpg 025_NXT_11232019rf_0866--c52e50d00dc0574379000a6f07d0270c.jpg 026_NXT_11232019ca_1173--ca7882ed9d538e573ef741089f3499bc.jpg 027_NXT_11232019ej_0275--7b4ac1c212bb151587e1201e8b376d8b.jpg 028_NXT_11232019rf_0566--cff35bb4ddc09e6e75f87918bc2e252b.jpg 029_NXT_11232019rf_0913--48b76a905131c517f3a77b06da55cc17.jpg 030_NXT_11232019rf_0933--8c479efe215cec47ec6989fde553282e.jpg 031_NXT_11232019ej_0676--718f5f317edfa23c888f06e5a47e1845.jpg 032_NXT_11232019rf_0950--653d33c60a39d404cf4b9054820dc474.jpg 033_NXT_11232019rf_1024--96ad11bfe027f0dcc168bd6c7ef6927d.jpg 034_NXT_11232019ej_0764--8f9ec4c2566b290fdbfee2e77acf2d67.jpg 035_NXT_11232019rf_1092--017200d8e8bd9889d675fa68252b943d.jpg 036_NXT_11232019rf_0602--454898feb517cc4e3cedd27b9fe05cfe.jpg 037_NXT_11232019rf_0611--ba159655c6a35e50820cd6c0baf19be2.jpg 038_NXT_11232019rf_0620--81ed38b0ef20a1d0509c5ae07b6b507f.jpg 039_NXT_11232019rf_0629--236c04b69e38167d5f4c6ca2cb1fd3a3.jpg 040_NXT_11232019rf_0654--4ab67a5937ac46cca838e008c30f9b42.jpg 041_NXT_11232019rf_1116--6c860ac52dfc085aba519c5df6eb2ac0.jpg 042_NXT_11232019ej_0343--bb362baa14204193208fa8b651c16d08.jpg 043_NXT_11232019rf_1134--d04da2189c0871e72e1f5eaf8439a063.jpg 044_NXT_11232019ej_1013--87e999e29c8e4ef6bcdb0a2facf6392e.jpg 045_NXT_11232019rf_1146--6f653f7f812dfd8a70bbc4bd7c3cadcb.jpg 046_NXT_11232019rf_1166--4779e93a9301a972cd96294f1c49658b.jpg 047_NXT_11232019rf_1275--e87d0851cf92728808e2410bb1bcf5b8.jpg 048_NXT_11232019ca_1488--e7fbe22864acf033d7bd10b938255287.jpg 049_NXT_11232019rf_1287--1a5da624053763690d7f1a4dc4f0e9d3.jpg 050_NXT_11232019rf_1178--bb16a821fd098c3752f1c67b506dd78b.jpg 051_NXT_11232019ej_0435--0240dba4a3ef9d796b9a39368caac0e4.jpg 052_NXT_11232019ej_0473--96d4acfc0cf1296ce7a9952ddff53930.jpg 053_NXT_11232019ca_1599--52342d79a713495482221f7e94fba371.jpg 054_NXT_11232019rf_1301--7835ce309fe26ba510f6a5470c13e0e2.jpg 055_NXT_11232019ej_0862--3a675aadea65528b5177970d6ddcf4bb.jpg 056_NXT_11232019ej_0865--67117e6964d15a063672bb88ba2d0e2d.jpg 057_NXT_11232019rf_1308--b60d73798c8053f063762e811e5616aa.jpg 058_NXT_11232019rf_1354--32478a25087a99cc8171c0fa4a14cbc0.jpg 059_NXT_11232019rf_1418--e82a18c4517c6ec70a7fab7d714046e0.jpg 060_NXT_11232019rf_1484--9383680906360d7c225b35b077e07779.jpg 061_NXT_11232019ca_1852--8bc54b30df37893dc7ead43402e6f21a.jpg Media Category:2019 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT special events Category:Alicia Taylor Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Bianca Belair Category:Candice LeRae Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dakota Kai Category:Io Shirai Category:Kay Lee Ray Category:Mia Yim Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Tegan Nox